Current methods of monitoring remote cameras are using one or more security camera apps or applications installed on a computing device, or by using a network video recorder (NVR) connected to a plurality of wired or wireless cameras, the NVR being connected to a dedicated monitor to display all connected wired or wireless cameras. Users are very comfortable with taking photos using their phone or tablet, yet rarely go to open their remote camera app to take photos or videos to share experiences with friends, family, or others.
User interaction between cameras on a computing device and remote cameras are very disjoint and quite cumbersome. With the native camera app of a computing device, users have immediate access and control of their camera, but are burdened with switching between apps to access remote cameras. Moreover, users quickly become overwhelmed with complications in configuring multiple rooms and multiple cameras using multiple applications. These complications often lead to users missing a shot or experience.